fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gemini
Gemini The Twins or Gemi and Mini are Celestial Spirits and one of the 12 Ecliptic Zodiac Keys. They possess the ability to mimic the appearances and abilities of others. Appearance Gemini are two individual twins of a single Celestial Spirit. They are both small alien-like creatures with blue-colored body and two strands of hair. They both wear shorts. Gemi has a smile like "V" shape while Mini has an "^" for a mouth. Gemi has a sash running from his right shoulder to the left side of its waist, Gemi wears red shorts while Mini wears black. The opposite being true for its twin. /Image_Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Gemi and Mini are very joyful Spirits. When waiting for orders, they dance and make funny and cute poses. They don't seem to be very shy, as they had no problem with showing their breasts to their enemies (they were transformed into Lucy at the time). Also, they have a kind-soft heart because when Lucy was unable to use her Magic after the battle with Angel, they came to her and were willing to help Lucy. Synopsis Oración Seis arc Gemini first appears after the guild alliance leaves the Blue Pegasus' base. While posing as Ichiya, they reveal themselves after stabbing Jura in private before leaving with Angel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 15-20 They are later summoned by Angel during the Oración Seis's skirmish with the Light Team and attack Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster in the confusion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 6-14 They later pose as Gray, and incapacitate Natsu by tricking him onto a raft, bringing about his vehicular motion sickness. As Gemini is about to deal the finishing blow, Lucy interferes by summoning Sagittarius. They froze Happy when he tried to help Natsu. Gemini attempts to attack Lucy, but their attack is blocked by Hibiki. After retrieving information on Hibiki from Gray's memories, they assume Lucy's form and use Hibiki's weakness of women by exposing Lucy's breasts, much to the real Lucy's dismay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 2-9 Gemini, with Lucy's abilities, commands Sagittarius to attack Hibiki. Lucy forces Sagittarius's gate to close, only for Gemini to re-summon Sagittarius. When Lucy tries to force him back again, she is unable to since Gemini called him and only they can force close the gate. Angel appears and challenges Lucy to a duel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 9-13 Gemini is later summoned wielding Caelum, seduces and defeats Taurus and attacks Lucy after she exhausts her Magic. As she is about to strike the finishing blow, Gemini recalls Lucy's memories and can not bring themselves to attack her after seeing Lucy's love for her Celestial Spirits. In her frustration, Angel banishes them back to the Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 8-14 Later, in Nirvana having arrived at the third Lacrima, Lucy reveals to Happy that she has no Magic power left, but that she will not give up fighting until the very end. However, Gemini summons themselves in order to help her destroy the Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 160, Pages 5-7 Taking Lucy's form again, they summon Taurus and have him smash the Lacrima simultaneously with Natsu, Gray, Ichiya, Wendy, and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Pages 13-14 Afterwards, Angel is arrested, breaking her contracts with her spirits. Gemini, along with Scorpio and Aries, seek out Lucy and form contracts with her instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 5-6 Edolas arc Gemini plays a large part in Lucy's plan to get information from King Faust. Since interrogating him wouldn't work, she hoped that Gemini would be able to transform into him and steal his thoughts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 4-6 However, the group gets captured before the plan is put into action. In the anime, when both Lucy Heartfilia and Lucy Ashley are in towels, Lucy uses Gemini to show three Lucys to Lucy Ashley. Natsu thinks of a quiz party game and Happy does a "Who is the real thing?" game. However, the three Lucys weren't happy at Natsu at this suggestion. So far, Gemini has so far worn the same clothes whenever it changes into Lucy.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 81 Magic and Abilities Gemini_beats_Jura.jpg|Transform into Ichiya Gray_beats_gray.jpg|Transform into Gray Lucy beaten by Lucy.jpg|Transform into Lucy Mimicry: The Gemini twins have the ability to transform into anyone that they have contact with. With this, Gemini is well suited for purposes like infiltration and information gathering/retrieval.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 18-19 *'Transformation: '''The Gemini twins have the ability to transform into anyone flawlessly. Once transformed, they will gain the transformed person's knowledge, magic and their recent thoughts (if not while they are thinking about them in real time).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 13 When they recall memories, they talk in a bullet style listing; the amount of information that they can access is, of course, limited to the knowledge that the genuine counterpart is actually aware of, and nothing more beyond that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 8 Gemini, however, can only hold the transformation for five minutes, and they must touch the person in order to transform. Gemini can only retain the capability to transform up to two people, and any more additional transformation requires them to erase the older one of the transformed forms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 5-6 :*'Transform Ichiya:' As Ichiya, Gemini can use Ichiya's perfume magic. They also said that he's thinking only about perverted things.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, 16-18 :*'Transform Lucy:' As Lucy, Gemini uses a whip as a weapon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 10 They can even summon other Spirits, and control Spirits summoned by the original Lucy. Gemini can also distract male enemies with her attractive body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 9-12 :*'Transform Gray:' As Gray, Gemini can use Ice Make magic with the same level of Gray's original Ice Make magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 4-6 '''Levitation:' Gemi and Mini can both walk on the ground and float in the air.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 12 Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Gemi and Mini cannot die, unless they are forced to stay in the Human World somehow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Major Battles *[[Light Team vs. Oración Seis|Light Team vs. Oración Seis (owner)]] *[[Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel|Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel (owner) ]] Trivia *Prior to their proper introduction in Chapter 133, they have already appeared on the cover of the chapter release twice, Chapter 98 and Chapter 122.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Chapter CoverFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Chapter Cover *Interestingly, Gemini is the only Celestial Spirit shown to be able to summon other spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 11 *In Chapter 165, when Lucy makes her contracts, Gemi and Mini have their sashes running from the same shoulder to their hips, but it is corrected in the next panel below.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 5 Quotes *(To Angel about Lucy) "Her beautiful voice... Resounds... I can't do it. Lucy.. loves them from her heart. She loves us Spirits!" Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 58 *(To Lucy) "Sometimes that feeling gives you power." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 160, Page 6 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male Category:Female